Party Crasher
Party Crasher is the nineteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired on October 15th, 2012. Characters Project Freelancer *Texas *Carolina *York *North Dakota *South Dakota *Maine *Wyoming *Leonard Church *Counselor *Sigma *Alpha *Delta *Eta *Iota *F.I.L.S.S. (Voice only) *Several soldiers Plot begins her attack.]] After breaking into a secure location on the Mother of Invention, Texas begins to make her way to the labs. However, after defeating a group of guards, she is confronted by South who tries to kill her with a Missile Pod. North then intervenes, saving Texas and buying her time to continue on while he confronts South. Meanwhile, Wyoming, accompanied by two guards, enters the locker room. York suddenly emerges from a nearby vent and eliminates the two guards, proceeding to engage Wyoming. After quickly defeating him, York attempts to create a distraction in order to help Texas. He first hacks into the ship's systems and causes the ship to fire missiles upon itself, disorienting the crew. He then disables the artificial gravity, neutralizing the guards and allowing Tex to bypass a hostile Scorpion tank. Determined to stop Texas, the Director orders Carolina to stop her by any means necessary. Carolina then proceeds to pursue Tex throughout the corridors of the ship until York stops her on an elevator. She asks York why he is siding with Tex, and the latter replies that he's doing what he feels is right. He pleads with Carolina to let go of her rivalry with Tex and flee Project Freelancer with him. However, Carolina refuses to let go of her jealousy and the two reluctantly fight, with Carolina easily incapacitating York. She then leaves behind York's lighter for him to find before continuing her pursuit of Tex. Both Freelancers eventually encounter each other and begin a brutal fight throughout the ship's corridors and onto the control bridge. However, due to the the damage it has taken, the Mother of Invention crash lands on a nearby planet, ejecting Carolina from the ship and knocking her out. Tex takes this opportunity to access the ship's systems in order to find Alpha. Finding him, she tries to convince him to leave with her. However, Alpha does not recognize her and is reluctant to leave the ship, stating that he is very tired and wants to rest. Disappointed that Alpha doesn't remember her, Tex has a short chat with him before logging out of the system. After noticing agent Maine approaching Carolina from outside, Tex sprints to her aid. Outside, Carolina regains consciousness only to see Maine approaching her. Without any time to react, Carolina is suddenly grabbed by Maine, who forcibly steals both of her A.I. and throws her off a nearby cliff as Tex watches in horror. However, the Director and his forces begin to regroup, forcing Tex to flee the scene. Sigma materializes alongside Eta and Iota, stolen from Carolina, and muses that Tex can run, but the "Meta" will eventually find her. Transcript Opens up on the main bridge of the Mother of Invention, where Carolina, the Director, and the Counelor are seen standing on a platform. MOTHER OF INVENTION BRIDGE. MANY YEARS AGO... F.I.L.S.S.: (voice over) Intruder alert, intruder alert. Breach in Security. Level Zero. Carolina: It's the Resistance. Director: No, it's Agent Texas. And her damn partner in crime. Counselor: We should get back to the lab. Director, we must follow protocol. The Counselor leaves. Director: Carolina, look at me. You know what needs to be done. Carolina: I do. Director: Then do it. The camera zooms in on Carolina as the Director leaves. Cut to a hangar, where Tex dispatches multiple Freelancer soldiers with Spike Grenades and soon encounters South holding a Missile Pod. South: Think you're so fucking tough, don't you, Texas? Well, let me ask you something: who's the monster now, bitch? Tex: Aw, shit... South fires her weapon as Tex dives to the side. Cut to the Freelancer locker room, where Wyoming and two soldiers search for infiltrators. Battle Rifle Grunt: Dude, we get to fight with Wyoming! Awesome! Wyoming: Just clear the room lads. Battle Rifle Grunt: All clear! Assault Rifle Grunt: All clear, sir! Wyoming: (sighs) Dear god, it's like idiot in stereo. Assault Rifle Grunt: (giggles) Nice zinger, sir! Battle Rifle Grunt: Kiss-ass. Assault Rifle Grunt: Shut up. Wyoming: Look over there. Now where are you hiding? Knock, knock mate. Battle Rifle Grunt: Wait, who's there? York bursts out from the tiled ceiling above, kills the two soldiers, and battles Wyoming. Battle Rifle Grunt: Whoa! It's York! (screams from pain) York: Knock knock! Wyoming: Ah yes, that's what I'm saying, who's there? York: It's York! (smashes open a locker and sees a photo of a woman) Hello. Wyoming: Who's there? York: I told you! It's York! Wyoming: It's York...who? York throws a locker at Wyoming, defeating him. York: It's "York" catch, asshole! (grabs a photo of woman floating in the air) Talk about knock knocks. (stuffs photo in pocket and leaves) Cut back in the hangar, where South continues to fire at Tex, who continues to dodge. South then launches multiple projectiles at Tex, but several sniper shots eliminate them in mid-air. Tex looks behind her to see North walking in with a sniper rifle over each shoulder. North: Well, hello, ladies. What seems to be the problem? South: North, you know what the problem is. This bitch stabbed us in the back, and now it's time to return the favor. Whose side are you on, brother? North aims his sniper rifles at South. North: Tex, take a walk. I need to have a little chat with my sister. Tex: North? You sure? North: Go. This is a family matter. Tex runs out of the way as South and North begin to fire upon each other. She then sprints into another room, where a tank spots her. Tex takes cover as the tank begins to fire on her. She then proceeds to radio York. Tex: Hey, York! I could use that distraction right about now! Cut to a control room York: Read you loud and clear, Tex. One distraction comin' right up. Tex: (from radio) York! Make it a big one! York: Hey relax. It's me. Cut to space where the Mother of Invention fires several missiles that redirect on the ship itself. The Counselor, and Director, in the lab, feel the tremors from the blast. Cut to Carolina in another area of the ship. Carolina: Damn it, York! Carolina sprints in the opposite direction. Cut to the Director and Counselor. Director: What the hell is going on?! Who is shooting at us? Counselor: We are. Cut to Texas behind cover. The lights dim Tex: You call that big? Men... Tex charges from the doorway, and rolls away, narrowly avoiding a tank shell. '' '''Tank Operator:' She's over there! Tank Gunner: 'I got her! ''The gunner swings the turret around and begins to fires at Tex, forcing her to take cover behind some crates. The tank fires directly at them sending them all airborne. Tex, who was hanging onto a crate, leaps towards the tank. The gunner begins to fire but Tex kicks the turret clean off the tank. '' '''Tank Gunner: '''Jesus, lady! ''Tex prepares to plant a grenade in the gunner's seat but drops it as tank's barrel swings towards her, knocking her back. The gunner panicks with the live grenade, while Tex is hanging onto the tank's barrel. '''Tank Gunner: What the—?! Oh god, oh god! oh, oh! The gunner catches the grenade and chucks it at Tex Tank Gunner: Hey bitch! Catch! Tex swings onto the barrel and punches the grenade, mid-air, towards the gunner, knocking him out of the tank. The tank begins to move backwards, slightly knocking Tex off balance. The barres fires, with the knockback throwing Tex to the front of the tank. Cut to York, walking towards the generator. York: Hello! What do we here? York walks over to the generator and holsters his shotgun. York: 'This looks important. ''Cut back to Tex, recovering from the fall, and the tank, which accelerates, crushing her between a pillar. The tank's tread's struggle to move forward. The main cannon turns around and aims directly at Tex. Cut back to York, now joined by Delta 'York: '''Hey Delta, I think we could get into a lotta trouble in here. '''Delta: '''I think we are already in a lot of trouble York. '''York: '''Hmm...let's test that theory. ''Cut to one of the Mother of Invention's corridors, where three soldiers casually are. Monitors in the backround begins to flash a warning of "GRAVITY DISENGAGED", surprising the soldiers as they float freely. Cut back to Tex, who notices a crate floating next to her. She grabs the bottom of the tank and throws it in the air as it fires. Tex kicks off the pillar, bypassing the now vertical tank. Cut to Carolina floating through one of the ship's corridors. She kicks off a way and down a railing, ignoring the panicking soldiers. She lands on top of a lift, only to be confronted by York. 'York: '''Carolina... ''Carolina readies her Plasma Rifles. York approaches her, gun lowered. '''York: Let's not do this...it doesn't have to be this way! Carolina: What are you doing here? Why are you helping her?! York: '''It's not about her! I'm trying to do the right thing-You should too! '''Carolina: I am doing the right thing! I'm not deserting. She just wants your A.I York. She already went after Wyoming. York: Is that what they told you? Carolina: I'm going to stop her! The lift begins the descend Carolina: I have to. York: '''You don't have to prove anything! Come on! Let's leave this place! I can get you help! I can get those damn things outta your head! You can trust me. '''Carolina: Maybe... Carolina aims one of her plasma rifles at York's head Carolina: But you can't trust me. York knocks both of the rifles out of her hands but is kicked back. The two proceed to engage each other. York attempts to block Carolina's kicks but fails and is knocked down onto the lift York: 'Carolina... ''Carolina kicks him upward, sending him up to the top to the shaft. She tosses a lighter after him. The lift reaches it's destination and Caroina rushes away. Cut to York, who gently hits the top of the shaft. York sees the lighter and reaches for it. Cut to Tex, who is running on the walls of a corridor. She jumps and lands on an adjacent corridor just as Carolina does. 'Carolina: '''Don't even think about it. '''Tex: '''Don't try to stop me! ''Tex charges as Carolina kicks to the opposite wall and kicks off using the force to kick Tex. They both knock each other away, but Carolina quickly gets back on her feet, while Tex plants her stance on the ceiling. Carolina punches and kicks Tex several times, although every one of her attacks are blocked. Tex lunges at Carolina but misses, and Carolina kicks her against the wall. Tex lunges back and knocks them both into doors the bridge. Carolina steadies herself on the railing as Tex lands on one of the now floating doors. '''Tex: '''Give it up, Carolina. '''Carolina: Never. I can beat you. Tex: No. You. CAN'T! Tex swings to the edge of the doors and kicks it downwards towards Carolina. Carolina dodges the door. Cut to a badly damaged Mother of Invention speeding towards a frozen plant. Cut back to the bridge where both Freelancers land on the observatory glass, cracking it slightly as they battle. The Freelancers begin to exchange more punches as kicks as the glass begins to heat up due to the atmosphere of the planet. Carolina kicks Tex in the face, and Tex retaliates by grabbing Carolina from behind and throwing her into the glass, causing it to crack even more. Cut to the Mother of Invention, gaining speed as the hull begins to heat up and the ship is soon engulfed in flames. Cut to the Bridge, where the glass shows nothing more than the inferno. Carolina floats helplessly, while Tex stands on the glass. Tex: 'You can't win Carolina. But you can come with me. ''Tex looks down and sees the glass beginning to break apart. She leaps away from the glass as Carolina braces herself for impact. The hull is heard creaking. The Mother of Invention speeds past the cloud layer, the entire ship smoking. The left armor plating impacts on a mountain, sending the ship off-course, where it plummets in a snowy field. In the bridge, Tex if forced against the railing as Carolina crashes through the glass. The ship slowly comes to a halt. The scene fades in to Alpha's torture room. Alpha and Tex are standing there with no weapon. 'Tex: '''Hey there. '''Alpha: '''Huh? ''He turns to face Tex. '''Alpha: '''Oh. Uh, hello. Who are you? '''Tex: '''You don't know me? '''Alpha: '''Oh, uh, sorry. I'm just, um... tired. I'm really tired. My name is, uh... it's, uh '''Tex: '''Your name is Alpha. You're Church. '''Alpha: '''Church. That's me. And you are...? '''Tex: Let's just say we used to be together. Alpha: '''Oh. Um, okay. '''Tex: '''I need you to come with me. '''Alpha: '''Oh, I don't think I can, but thanks. I think I'm just gonna stay here, you know, and rest. '''Tex: '''You don't want to leave? '''Alpha: '''Ah, I just... I don't think I can. '''Tex: '''Okay. Maybe you just rest then. '''Alpha: '''Yeah, buh, what was your na-what was your name? Your name again? '''Tex: '''It's Texas. '''Alpha: '''Texas? Like the state? '''Tex: '''Yeah. '''Alpha: '''Heh. Pretty funny name for a girl. '''Tex: '''Hyeah, well, Church is a funny name for a guy. '''Alpha: '''Yeah. I guess you're right. '''Tex: '''You gave me this name, you know. '''Alpha: '''I wonder why I did that. '''Tex: '''Well, maybe if you think about it, it'll come to you. '''Alpha: '''Yeah. Hey, uh, I'm gonna rest now. But thanks for coming by. '''Tex: '''Okay. You rest. Church? '''Alpha: '''Yeah? '''Tex: '''Goodbye. '''Alpha: Huh. I don't know why, but... I hate goodbyes. Tex: Oh. Me too. Alpha: Okay. See ya, crazy state name lady. Tex disappears from the room. Tex: 'Goodbye. ''Fade out to a screen which displays "PROGRAM ALPHA: SESSION COMPLETE". Tex looks at the screen then soon looks up and sees Maine approaching Carolina. She sprints out of the ship in order to aid her. Outside the ship, Maine quickly walks towards Carolina, and holsters his Brute Shot onto his back. As Carolina stirs, Maine reaches for her and picks her up by the throat, strangling her in a chokehold. 'Carolina: '''What are you doing?! ''Carolina's helmet falls down onto the snow, along with a few drops of blood. '''Carolina: No! NOOOO! Maine holds out his hand with the Eta and Iota units rested in it. He clenches his fist and proceeds to throw Carolina off the cliff. Tex runs up, in an failed attempt, to stop him. Tex: 'NOOOO!!! ''Cut to an the extent of the cliff, Carolina's falling body evident. Cut to a close-up of Carolina's limp body falling, her face frozen in horror. She then raises up her grappling gun. Cut back to Tex, who looks back at the crashed Mother of Invention. The Director, Counselor and three UNSC troopers are all n the bridge, witnessing the scene unfolding before them. Tex looks back at Maine. Maine slides his helmet on, and flexes his body. Tex quickly flees the situation.Suddenly, Sigma, Eta, and Iota appear next to Maine. Sigma looks at the fleeing Tex. 'Sigma: '''You run, agent Texas. We are the Meta, and we will find you. Very soon. ''Close up on Sigma's smiling face. Trivia *This is the fourth longest running episode of the series, behind Why Were We Here?, Silver Linings, Don't Say It, and K.I.T. B.F.F. *It is revealed that York and North Dakota assisted Tex during the Freelancer Break-In. It is also revealed that Carolina was Meta's first victim, stealing both Eta and Iota. *At '1:22 '''Tex places a spike grenade on a soldier's crotch, a possible reference to the episode This One Goes to Eleven. *When South Dakota enters the hangar to confront Tex, the soldiers that Tex dispatched mysteriously disappear. *The battle rifle grunt calling the assault rifle grunt a ''kiss ass may possibly be a reference to Grif's relationship with Simmons and how the latter treats Sarge. *At '''2:09, '''when York opens the locker, a picture of "Lakeyes", the woman who provides the face model/general body model for Carolina, can brielfy be seen inside. *At '''3:21, two of the computer monitors in front of York display a diagram of what appears to be a Sabre Fighter. *When Tex first encounters the Scorpion Tank, no gunner is seen. However, when Tex begins to attack it, there is a gunner sitting in the machine gun position. **The Scorpion machine gunner is voiced by Jordan Cwierz, creator of Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. *The scene in which Tex punches a grenade at the Scorpion machine gunner could possibly be a reference to the Rooster Teeth Panel at PAX East 2012, where a fan tossed lemons at the panelists and animator Monty Oum punched a lemon back at him. *The scene where Tex becomes pinned by the tank is similar to how Sarge was pinned by the Warthog in Sweet Ride. *Tex lifting the tank may be a reference to Points of Origin, where she accomplishes a similar feat. *When Carolina lands on the platform with York, she suddenly has two Plasma Rifles, despite not being shown with them earlier in the episode. *This episode reveals what Carolina was apologizing for over the site of York's demise in the episode Out of Mind. *This episode reveals that the Mother of Invention crash landed on Sidewinder, the area where the Director continued his research in. *The conversation between Tex and Alpha contains several references to earlier episodes: Tex's line to Alpha regarding why he named her "Texas" ("well, maybe if you think about it, it'll come to you") is a reference to Epsilon's final monologue in n+1; Alpha's statement of "Texas" being a funny name for a girl is a reference to Caboose's confusion of the name in Human Peer Bonding; their statements about hating goodbyes is a reference to Epsilon's final conversation with Epsilon-Tex in Hate to Say Goodbye; the gentle tone of Tex's voice as she says goodbye to Alpha is reminiscent of her final line to Church in Why Were We Here?, which was also her saying goodbye. *When Maine is approaching Carolina at the end of the episode, he is seen putting his Brute Shot onto his back; however, in the next shot, it disappears. The Brute Shot then disappears once again at 11:16, when Maine puts his helmet on. *Carolina being thrown off a cliff on a frozen planet by the Meta is reminiscent of the latter's fate in n+1. *At 11:02 if one looks closely at Carolina's left hand you can see her Grappling gun, most likely explaining how she was able to survive the fall. *Sigma's statement at the end of the episode resembles a similar clip in the Season 10 teaser; however, Sigma speaks in a slightly different voice tone and is located in a different area in the episode compared to the teaser. *The spike greandes Tex uses to eliminate her opponents at the beginning of the episode behave much like regular fragmentation grenades. Video S10E19 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes